Some Double Standards Bullshit
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Duncan catches "The Notebook" on TV and it makes him think of his and Gwen's situation. Set after TDWT. T because even the title has a naughty word.


**Some Double Standards Bullshit**

Third Person P.O.V.

Duncan and Gwen were sitting on the couch in Gwen's living room. Duncan was carving a skull into a block of linoleum Gwen had given him "to play with" and she was sketching Duncan. They had the TV on in the background but neither was really paying attention.

There was a knock at the door and both their heads perked up.

"Pizza's here! Duncan, can you go grad plates and soda from the kitchen?" Gwen asked as she grabbed the cash her mom left from the table.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart."

Torn away from his toy, Duncan was finally able to hear the TV.

"So Eric, how do you feel about the whole Gwen/Duncan/Courtney situation?"

Duncan groaned as he grabbed what he needed and rushed back to the living room to change the channel. Total Drama World Tour had been over three months ago. Couldn't people just let it go?

Of course not. Sometimes when they went out, people still gave them dirty looks. Just last week while they were walking home from a video store Gwen got called a "boyfriend stealer" again.

As Duncan was flipping through the channels _The Notebook_ caught his eye and he started thinking, Gwen came in carrying two pizzas.

The delinquent cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you only ordered one?"

"I did but one order got canceled and the pizza guy was a fan of mine. Asked me to sign his arm then gave me the extra pizza," she shrugged and placed both boxes on the table in front of them.

Gwen started serving herself and Duncan glanced back at the TV and was reminded of his previous thoughts.

"I hate women," he blurted out.

It was Gwen's turn to cock an eyebrow. "I'll let your parents know you're gay. Michael likes me a lot though, so he might take a swing at you."

"No, that's not what I meant! I just think women are crazy," Duncan explained.

"I'll let Judy know you think she's crazy. I'm sure that'll go over well," Gwen laughed as she poked him in the side causing him to jerk away hilariously.

"Not what I meant! Look at that!" Duncan pointed to the screen where _The Notebook_ was still playing.

"I'm… not sure what you're getting at. Going to have to elaborate, stud."

He sighed as he stuffed his mouth with pizza before continuing. "Okay look, chicks love this movie. They think it's so damn romantic. But then they look at us and get all pissed off! I mean, the girl cheats on her fucking fiancé because she knows she's meant to be with the other guy. And this fiancé dude is great! He doesn't even get mad when he finds out, not really. He just wants to be with her. Then she runs off with the dude she cheated with and everyone cheers!"

"Well Duncan, she did love Noah first."

"That's not what this is about! The dude from _X-Men_ wasn't the right guy and everyone knew it. She cheated and no one cares, everyone thinks she made the right choice. And how many other ridiculous movies are out there where the girl is with the wrong guy and leaves him for the right guy? Why is it okay for the girl to realize true love and the guy whisk her away, but in our case when the guy gets rescued everyone freaks out and calls her a 'boyfriend stealer'?"

Duncan took another bite and a swig of his soda and slammed the can on the table.

Gwen smirked. "So you're saying I rescued you?"

"That relationship sucked and everyone knew it. At least Noah and Allie could confide in each other, I didn't have that with Courtney. But even their relationship is a little weird to me. But they help me make my point, so whatever. She cheated and ended up with her prince. And no one gives two fucks. I wasn't even sure what Courtney and I were, but I kiss you and now you're forever the boyfriend stealer!"

Duncan threw his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Gwen moved closer and stroke his mohawk.

"Look Duncan, that's just the way the world works. Girls are always the ones that need to be rescued and now Courtney gets to play the scorned woman while I'm the home wrecker."

"But Noah! They banged while she was engaged!" Duncan yelled.

"I know. But I'm not Noah. I'm the whore that broke up a relationship."

"But it was dead! We were practically over! I didn't want to be with her. She wasn't the right one. You're Noah!"

"I know that. But to the world Noah is a knight on and horse I'll always be the boyfriend-stealing whore."

Duncan exhaled and slouched against the couch as he continued flipping through channels. "That's some double standards bullshit."

Gwen shrugged. "At least I have my little princess," she kissed his cheek and laughed at his expression.

"I better be a damn pretty princess!"

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, ta-da! I was in a mood and had to type this out. Hope you enjoyed my rambling. And a heads up to "I Never Told You" readers, you can expect an update by the end of this weekend!**_

_**Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
